Trouble Maker
by SpoonKYU
Summary: Hari pertama Taemin di Sekolahnya dengan sangat 'Indah'. Bagaimana jika indah diawali 4 namja menyebalkan dibumbui cinta?.ONTAE Fiction OneShort!CRACK PAIR ! YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA YANG ANTI PAIR INI JUGA JANGAN BACA! GAK NERIMA BASHING TO ONKEY 2MIN!


Title : Trouble Maker  
>Cast : Shinee &amp; Suju Member.<br>Rated : T  
>Desc: Semua nya milik ALLAH dan<br>Summary: Hari pertama Taemin di Sekolahnya dengan sangat 'Indah'. Bagaimana jika indah diawali 4 namja menyebalkan dibumbui cinta?.

**(Taemin Pov)  
><strong>"Taemin!"panggil yeoja padaku, aku tersenyum padanya dan melambaikan tangan . Aku terus berjalan dengan cepat karena waktu ku sudah terlambat.

Aku sekarang ada di sekolah Meyondong Seoul , hari pertama masuk sekolah tingkat pertama. Dan sekaligus menjalani OSPEK , sedikit Aku membuka topi lancip ku yang terbuat dari kardus. Menyusahkan juga ternyata, tapi tidak Aku haru semangat!.

"Hei Kau kepala jamur!"panggil seseorang dari belakang ku, dengan cepat ku berbalik dengan gugup. Karena aku yakin yang dia panggil adalah aku, aku lihat 4 namja menatap garang padaku . Sepertinya aku akan mengawali masa OSPEK yang sangat 'indah'.

"A-aku?"Tanya ku, dia berdecih dan menyeringai.

"Iya kau!, memang siapa lagi yang mempunyai Rambut Jamur seperti mu ?"ejek nya salah satu orang itu padaku, aku hanya menunduk tidak menanggapi. Aku terlalu takut jika menatap mereka , aku akan dihajar.

"hahaha dasar anak aneh, boss ku ingin menemui mu !"kata ana satu lagi , dia terlihat lebih cool dengan matanya yang besar. Mendengar perkataannya , kepalaku reflek mengangkat. Aku melihat salah satu namja menghampiriku,kulit putih pucat , rambut curly , dan seringaian setan .

"Murid baru?"tanya nya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Aku menganguk meng-iyakan.

"I-iya aku murid baru disini !"

"Ck, berarti kau belum tahu dimana kelas mu?"Tanya nya lagi. Aku kembali mengangguk lagi.

SREETT

"Eh?"kaget ku dengan cepat dia menarik ku dengan cepat atau bisa reader baca **Diseret**. Apa aku akan hancur diawal pekerjaan ku memasuki sekolah terkenal ini dengan dihajar abis-abisan?. Kulihat teman-temannya mengikuti dari belakang, mereka sambil menyeringai.

Aku dan dia –bersama teman-temannya , melewati beberapa murid. Mereka memandangku dengan berbagai macam pandangan , Ada yang memandangku sedih , kasihan bahkan ada yang menggeleng saat melihatku langsung menunduk . Ada apa? Apa aku akan benar-benar dihancurkan ?.

"Kalian mau kemana hei!"panggil seseorang , dia namja tinggi berambut pirang curly . mata kucing nya memancarkan kemarahan.

"Aish kekasih mu ingin bertemu dengan namja baru ini key!"kata orang yang memegangi ku. Key?, nama yang cantik seperti pemiliknya. Dengan cepat dia menarikku untuk mencegah bertemu dengan boss sekaligus pacar dari key.

"Apa dia ingin menghajar anak ini?, Dia tidak punya salah!"belanya padaku, teman-temannya hanya tertawa geli .

"Aku serius BABO!"marahnya mulai meluap , dia menatap dingin mereka.

"Aish ada apa ini!" Teriak seorang namja eh, bukan dia yeoja sepertinya?. Tapi dia tidak punya buah dada yang menonjol(?). dia menyilangkan tangannya didada, benar tidak ada tonjolan sepertinya dia yeoja hanya saja terjebak pada tubuh pria (=,=")

"Ck,heechullie bantu aku hajar 4 namja ini!, masa dia ingin menyerahkan murid baru untuk dihajar!"jelas key , membuat namja cantik yang dipanggil chullie itu terbelakak.

"MWO?.. Ck, sudah bosan ya Choi Minho , Choi Kyuhyun , Zhoumi , Hankyung, Shindong untuk hidup?"Tanya heechul hyung tajam pada 4 namja itu.

"Meski kau pacarnya hangeng dan itu adalah wakil ketua kami!, aku tidak takut!"bentak namja yang menyeret ku.

BLETAK  
>"YAK CHO KYUHYUN !, JAGA SOPAN SANTUN MU PANGGIL AKU HYUNG!"marah heechul hyung , sesudah menjitak kepala namja yang dipanggil nya Cho kyuhyun.<p>

"Dan kau cho Minho harusnya kau Ajari adikmu ini bagaimana pertahanan !, lihat saja dia sudah berdarah sebelum bertanding!"kata heechul hyung lagi pada namja yang mempunyai mata besar tadi yang dipanggilnya Cho Minho. Heechul dan orang disekitarnya termasuk aku melihat kearah kyuhyun hyung dan mata mereka terbelakak.

"K-kyu ?"panggil minho hati-hati.

"Wae hyung?, ada yang salah padaku?"Tanya nya , dia melihat kearah minho hyung yang menujuk-nujukan kearah kepalanya. Aku dan yang lain –minus heechul dan key , bergidik ngeri.

"HAH!"kaget kyu hyung, saat menerima noda merah kental dari sela rambutnya. Ck, bagus hari pertamaku yang 'indah' ini dipenuhi Darah. Dengan cepat 2 namja itu pergi membawa kyuhyun yang memegangi kepalanya berdarah. Salah satunya terdiam menatap heechul ngeri.

"Yak Lee donghae apa yang kau lihat?, sana temani hyukkie jangan ikuti mereka!"suruh heechul hyung.

"Key bawa err…"

"Lee Taemin , Hyung!"

"Ya bawa Taeminnie bersama kita!, jaga dia sepertinya dia istimewa!"kata heechul hyung sambil menatap key hyung yang memancarkan kekecewaan. Aku menatap bingung key hyung.

""

tanpa disuruh dua kali donghae langsung menghampiri namja manis dengan gummy smile dan mata yang mengerjap sexy menyambut hae. Kami mengikutinya dari belakang, key menyuruhku duduk di kursi kosong.

"Hyukkie!"panggil hae , ternyata wajahnya yang garang tadi jika dihadapan namja manis ini berubah 100% (=_=").

"Umm.. kau belum tahu dimana kelasmu?"Tanya key hyung , aku mengangguk. Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Biarku Tanya pengurus ruangan dulu!, Jong-ie tolong jaga murid baru ini!"suruhnya pada namja seperti dinosaurs .Dia tersenyum manis pada key hyung, dan menaruh kertas-kertas pekerjaannya dikursi . entah mataku yang salah lihat atau tidak , senyuman itu membuat key hyung merona.

Dengan cepat key pergi , masih merona. Jong-ie hyung menghampiriku sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menerima jabatan tangan itu.

"Kim Jonghyun , kau bisa panggil aku semau mu!"kata jong-ie hyung, aku mengangguk dan memperkenalkan diriku.

"Lee Taemin , murid baru disini bangapta hyung^^"kata ku sedikit kaku, dia tertawa lepas . Dan kembali mengambil kertas nya dimeja ke meja dekat ku .

"…"

Hening menyelimuti kami , key hyung belum kembali dari tempat pengurus . Tiba-tiba aku merasa sedikit lapar , eomma ku lupa tadi tidak memberiku bekal. Tapi aku memang menolak jika diber ekal ,karena aku terlalu malu jika sampai sekarang masih di bekali.

"kau lapar?"Tanya jonghyun , dia menaruh berkasnya. Dengan malu malu aku mengangguk.

"Mau kekantin?, disini kantinya cukup lengkap!"kata jonghyun, dengan cepat aku mengangguk , meskipun malu aku takut kalau nanti penyakit ku kambuh.

aku dan jonghyun hyung dengan cepat ke kantin , melewati beberapa ruangan . sekolah ini sangat luas , saking luasnya aku dan jonghyun hyung lama sekali tiba ke kantin. Sekitar 20 menit baru kami sampai dikantin.

"kau silahkan ingin pesan apa saja disini, hyung tunggu kau di meja kantin sana oke?"kata jonghyun hyung.

"Ne hyung!"jawab ku mulai mengambil nampan dan memesan beberapa makanan, tapi..

PRAAAKK…

"Kau ikut kami!"kata seseorang , dan aku tahu suara itu. dia menariku dan menyebabkan nampan ku terpental mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

"T-tapi kyu-hyung-"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara sudah ku bilang bos kami ingin bicara padamu!"kata kyu hyung , secepat kilat dia membawa ku . Dia tidak menghiraukan semua mata dan teriakan beberapa anak –anak dikantin .

"SHUT UP!, atau aku buat hidup kalian tidak tenang!"ancam kyu membuat mata dan suara tidak ada lagi terutuju pada kami.

kami terus berjalan , melewait tangga kaki ku sakit karena berjalan dengan kesusahan dan sedikit terkilir.

BRAK

Dia mendobrak paksa pintu, saat aku melihat seisi ruangan yaitu ruangan kelas kosong , yang berdebu dan ada kursi yang patah (hamper semua). Dan satu lagi yang membuat ku ngeri disini tidak ada ventilasi atau lubang bernafas sedikit pun.

"Boss dia sudah datang!"kata kyu , aku melihat seseorang duduk membelakangi kami. Aku menatap aneh pada orang itu.

"minnie?"

GLUK ..

=/Trouble Maker/=

(Author Pov)  
>"aisshh taemin lama banget sih?"kata jonghyun, tubuhnya memancarkan kegelisahan.<p>

"Jonggie!"panggil seseorang, jonghyun langsung berbalik . Mendapati key yang melambaikan tangan padanya, Jonghyun langsung menghampiri key.

"Wae key?"Tanya jonghyun.

"Mana taeminnie?, dia sudah harus mendapatkan ruangan !"kata key, jonghyun mengangguk dan menunjukan kalo taemin ada dikantin.

"Mana taeminnie jonggie?"Tanya key tidak sabaran , namja cantik itu mengandalkan matanya untuk memindai setiap jengkal kantin . Tapi matanya berhenti saat mendengarkan kata-kata murid yang duduk dekat mereka .

_"aisshh.. kasihan yah murid baru itu !, baru masuk sudah akan dihajar oleh onew!"_

_"kasihan !, untung saat itu dia tidak menghajarku !, tapi darimana bertemu yah?"_

_"Iya ya!, mereka kan belum bertemu sama sekali!, apalagi murid yang baru masuk itu hari ini!"_

_"sungguh aneh!"_

kini key terlihat berpikir, benar kata mereka . Key juga harus curiga darimana awal masalah , hingga taemin di temuinya sedang di seret-seret paksa oleh teman-teman menghampiri namja yang sedang membicarakan taemin .

"Kalian melihat murid baru yang kalian bicarakan itu?"Tanya key, kedua namja itu mengangguk.

"Murid baru itu diseret oleh kyuhyun hyung dan 3 teman lainnya hyung!"jawab salah satu namja manis . 'SHIT !, mereka lagi!'key memengik dalam hati.

"Kemana mereka kalo boleh hyung tahu?"

"Mereka pergi kearah sana!"kata namja manis menunjuk arah tangga darurat .Key tersenyum manis pada namja itu dia melihat nama tag name .

"Gomawo Lee Sungmin!"kata key , membuat namja bermaga Lee itu terkesiap dan tersenyum kaku.

=/Trouble Maker/=

"Minnie?"panggil namja itu , matanya memandang taemin hangat . dia melihat taemin yang membatu , tangannya mulai terulur pada wajah taemin dengan pelan.

"O-onew hyung~"panggil taemin sangat lirih masih dalam keterpakuannya. Dia merasakan pipinya dibelai , oleh tangan yang hangat. 

"akhirnya kita bertemu lagi bukan?"kata onew sambil menyeringai , dia menatap tangan kyu dan taemin saling menggenggam .

"Lepas tanganmu kyu!"kata onew dingin , tanpa disuruh duakali pegangan kyuhyun melonggar dan mulai menyuruh teman-teman yang lainnya untuk dua namja yang butuh berbicara lebih luas lagi.

setelah mereka pergi onew melirik taemin yang menunduk dari tadi. Dia tertawa pelan dan mengulurkan tangan , taemin menatap bingung.

"h-hyung?"panggil taemin bingung.

"mendekatlah!"kata onew , taemin dengan gugup menghampiri.

GREPP

Dengan cepat onew memeluk taemin dari belakang , dia memeluk erat tubuh namja manis itu . Wajahnya di tenggelamkan pada lekukan leher taemin , menyesap wangi lemon yang bersarang pada tubuh manis itu.

"H-hyung geli~"kata taemin sambil bergidik geli , merasakan nafas onew menyentuh kulit serta menembus pori-pori onew juga tidak hanya diam , tangannya menyelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh taemin.

"h-hyung k-ku mohon aku takut!."lirih taemin , onew menatap aneh pada taemin.

"Wae Minnie, kau tidak kangen padaku eoh?"Tanya onew sedikit marah.

"a-aku .. nanti bisa dilihat oleh key hyung namjachingu mu!"jelas taemin , membuat onew terbelakak. Dia membalikan tubuh taemin , dilihatnya lelehan cairan asin bening bersalh menyelubungi hati onew.

"Mianhh~"oucap onew mengecup pipi dan bibir taemin berulang kali saat melihat bibir dan pipinya memerah akibat tangisannya.

"Gwenchana hyung~ mungkin ini terbaik!"kata taemin , bohong dia membohongi dirinya sendiri . Hatinya kini telah hancur berkeping-keping , tapi untuk apa ?, selama ini mereka hanya dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya yang otomatis hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jika mengingat dimana taemin mencintai wujud onew yang sangat frontal.

"jangan berbohong Minnie!"geram onew , dia mengakui jika selama ini hidupnya lebih frontal, karena harus meninggalkan taemin sendiri sesudah pertemuan singkat mereka untuk di perjodohkan. Dalam hati onew langsung menerima mahkluk indah ini , karena kecantikannya dan sikap keibuan yang dimiliki taemin . Saat pertemuan itu taemin menyiapkan masakan andalannya , bersikap manis dan berwajah manis. Siapa calon suami yang mau menolak begitu saja?.

"Aku menganggap key adalah pelarian saja, kau jangan takut minnie!"ucap onew lagi membuat taemin menatap sedari tadi tidak percaya. Tubuhnya menegang saat menerima sebuah tangan menyantuh pipinya. Dan mulai mengelus pelan, mata taemin mulai menutup meresapi yang dilakukan oleh onew.

Onew yang melihat reaksi taemin , langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah taemin. Dengan pelahan bibir merk saling bersatu . hanya kecupan biasa tidak lebih ditambah lagi ditambah wangi memabukan tercipta dari permukaan bibir masing masing.

Dibalik semua itu ada seorang namja sedang menangis dalam diam, mendengar percakapan dua namja yang berlindung dibalik pintu yang membatasi ruang mereka.

BRAAKK!

"K-key !"panggil onew , setelah melepas tautan bibirnya bersama taemin. Dia menatap key yang dipenuhi cairan bening asin. Taemin menunduk bersalah , dia duduk disamping onew yang kebetulan ada kursi.

"A-apa..hikss.. maksudmu..hikss…hikss… chagy?"Tanya key menahan isaknya, onew menggeleng dan merengkuh bahu key.

"Kau mempermainkan ku Lee jinky!..hikss…hikss…"kata key lagi, kini tangisnya semakin mengeras.

"SShhh… Sudahlah chagy!"kata onew menenangkan , dia memeluk tubuh key yang bergetar. Kata – kata itu otomatis membuat taemin ingin menangis juga. Tapi siurungkannya karena tidak ingin membuat onew pusing.

"kau akan tetap dihatiku !.."kata onew, membuat key dan taemin memandang dengan pandangan berbeda . Tatapan key adalah berbinar-binar dan taemin menatap sedih .

"Tapi cintaku dan kekasihku ada didiri Taemin!"sambung onew , kini keadaan ekspresi taekey berbalik. Dengan isakan yang semakin keras oleh key, dia belum bisa menerima kalau cintanya harus dilepas begitu saja.

Key menepis kedua tangan onew dan berlari kencang keluar gedung itu, taemin yang terduduk hanya memikirkan semua kata yang terlontar pada bibir tebal onew. Jadi diakah pemenangnya?

"K-kau memilih ku hyung?"Tanya taemin , masih dalam keadaan kalut. Onew tersenyum manis.

"Tentu !, kau tidak senang aku memilih mu noona manis?"Goda onew membuat taemin bersemu merah, hah manisnya. Dengan cepat onew mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada taemin ,membuat bibir mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalianya.

=/Trouble Maker/=

"hukss…hukss…"tangis key , dia menangis dengan kencang di kelasnya. Tidak peduli semua memandangnya aneh , bahkan ada yang bertanya tentangnya. Tapi masa bodoh hatinya kini sedang teriris perih.

"k-key?"panggil seseorang menghentikan isakan key dan menatap namja yang memanggilnya, saat melihat orang itu dengan cepat key memeluk erat . Dia menangis kencang dalam pelukan itu.

"Dia menyukainya Jonggie!.. hukss.. dia menyukainya… hukss.."isak key.

"A-apa maksudmu?"Tanya jonghyun bingung.

"Dia menyukai taemin yang ternyata tunangannya selama ini!.. hukss..hukss.."jelas key dalam isakannya.

"SShh… sudahlah, jangan menangisinya !"kata jonghyun menenangkan.

"Ani!, aku sudah mencintainya!. Hukss…hukss…"tolak key, jonghyun menggeleng lemah.

"kau tidak mencintainya, sungguh!"tolak jonghyun , membuat key memandang aneh.

"jika kau mencintainya , biarlah bersamanya, relakan mereka bersatu key!"jelas jonghyun, membuat key mengerti . Ya , mungkin kebahagiaan onew adalah taemin , dia harus merelakannya jika orang yang dicintainya itu memilih kebahagiaan yang seharusnya, dia tidak boleh egois.

"Saranghae!"lirik jonghyun sambil mengecup pipi key, key membatu dan akhirnya tersenyum . Dan jonghyun adalah kebahagiaan untuknya.

=/Trouble Maker/=

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau ke ruang UKS sana, obati lukamu!"suruh minho , kyu yang memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah dari tadi dengan kesal langsung mengangguk.

"Ne!, aisshhh … aku jadi takut berurusan dengan heechul hyung!"gerutu kyu , setelah pamit dengan minho menuju ruangan UKS. Dia membayangkan jika dia bertemu heechul hyung dalam keadaan membawa murid baru untuk dihajar pasti akan mati ditempat karena pukulannya.

BRUUK…

"AUUHH…."gerutu namja dihadapannya.

"bisa gak-"kata-kata kyuhyun terputus melihat namja yang menabraknya tadi. Cantik.

"Mian!"katanya, dengan lirih.

"Eh?.. mian, gara-gara aku kepalamu jadi luka!"kata nya panic , melihat kepala kyu yang berdarah. Dengan cepat kyu menggeleng.

"Ani!, ini bukan gara-gara kamu kok!"

"bukan gara-gara aku apa?, ayo kita ke UKS!"katanya , sebelum menarik kyu ke UKS. Yah sepertinya luka terus menerus dan diobati oleh namja ber tag 'Lee Sungmin' itu tidak apa-apa bukan?, asal bertemu nya setiap waktu!.

=END=


End file.
